


Called In

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Butt Plugs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, School girl/teacher kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Blanca, Tumblr Prompts, Uniform Kink, prompt 70
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Professor Varishikov (Blanca) calls his student, Eiji, into his office.





	Called In

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: Blanca and Eiji are in an established relationship already. I guess it could kinda be classified as a light D/s relationship. Blanca is NOT pressuring or blackmailing Eiji into anything!

**_From: Private:_ ** _You’re to wear your plug today._

**_To: Private:_ ** _All day?_

**_From: Private:_ ** _Of course.  I want you plugged up and ready to take me at a moment’s notice._

He blushes when he reads this, but replies nonetheless.

**_To: Private:_ ** _Yes, Sir._

**_From: Private:_ ** _Good boy._

**********

“Hey, Eiji, you’re drooling.”

Eiji startles and hastily wipes at his chin before glaring at Ash.  “Shut up!” He hisses when he realizes that Ash was only teasing him.

Shorter snorts and drapes his arm across Eiji’s shoulders.  “No need to get defensive.  Teach is just as interested in you as you are in him.  I’m sure he loves how you get lost staring at him.”

Eiji blushes and tries to shove him away.  “Go away, Shorter.  He is not.”

Draping his own arm over Eiji’s shoulder, Ash leans close enough to whisper in his ear.  “You should ask him out!” He sings.

Eiji blushes even more.  “Stop!” He whines.  “You know I can’t do that!”

Before Ash or Shorter can respond the teacher calls out to them.  “Mr. Lynx, Mr. Wong, and Mr. Okumura, please quiet down.  I realize I said that today is a study day, but that does not mean you can play around.”

“S-sorry, Professor Varishikov,” Eiji murmurs, using the other two’s surprise to shove them off of him.  “We’ll be quiet.”

“Thank you.”

“Is it me, or is his voice a lot sterner than usual?” Ash whispers as they get back to work.

Shorter nods and starts scribbling something down on his paper.  “It’s not you, his voice is a lot sterner than normal.” 

The boys stay quiet and work on studying for various classes.

“Eiji, how do you do this problem again?” Shorter asks, nudging his friend.

Glancing over, Eiji points at an equation.  “You use this equation and plug the numbers in for _k_ , _p_ , and _x_.  Then you just calculate.”  He leans closer and points at Shorter’s work.  “You’ve almost got it.”

Sticking his tongue out in concentration, Shorter works through the problem and shows Eiji.  “Like this?”

Nodding, Eiji smiles at him.  “Just like that.  Good job!”

“Thanks, Eiji.  I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Shorter replies with his own cheeky smile.

There’s a loud crash from the front of the classroom that has all the students whipping their heads to the front with wide eyes.  “Mr. Okumura, I’d like to see you in my office when school is over,” Professor Varishikov booms, looking slightly angry and flustered at the same time.

“O-okay,” Eiji replies, his voice small.  He notes that the crash came from a bunch of books now lying on the floor.

“Sorry, Eiji,” Shorter murmurs, a frown pulling at his lips.  “I wouldn’t have asked if I knew it would’ve gotten you in trouble.”

Eiji shrugs, a miserable feeling washing over him.  “It’s fine.  You didn’t know.”

Ash nudges him.  “Hey, maybe it won’t be that bad.”

“Maybe.”

**********

“Hey, do you want us to wait for you?” Ash asks as they walk Eiji to Professor Varishikov’s office.

He shakes his head.  “No, I’ll be okay.  I’ll call you guys when I get home.  We can do something tomorrow, okay?”

Ash and Shorter exchange a look.  “If you’re sure,” Shorter replies uncertainly. 

“I’m sure.  Thanks guys.”  Eiji waves as Shorter and Ash walk off, holding hands.  _Here goes nothing._   He knocks on the office door.  “Professor Varishikov, it’s Eiji Okumura.  You wanted to see me?”

A muffled response of _“Come in_ ,” comes from inside the office.

Taking a deep breath, Eiji opens the door and steps into the office.  He notes that the lights are somewhat dim. 

“Shut the door,” Professor Varishikov orders, not looking up from the papers he’s grading.  Shutting the door, Eiji makes a move to go closer.  “Lock the door as well, Mr. Okumura.”

Gulping, Eiji does as instructed and moves closer to the desk.  “Wh-what did you want to talk to me about, P-Professor Varishikov?” He stutters.

“Have a seat.  Once I’m finished grading these papers, I’ll talk to you.  I hope you had nothing to do later tonight.  You may message any friends or family that you’ll be late.”  The professor’s voice is hard, leaving no room for argument.

“O-okay.”  Taking out his phone, he messages Shorter and Ash in their group chat that he will be awhile and to not worry.

Time ticks by slowly, the only sound filling the room was the scratching of a pen on paper and the professor humming to himself.  Eiji fidgets nervously in his seat, wondering if he’s in serious trouble.

_I wonder what he’s going to talk to me about…it’s not like I was doing anything completely wrong.  I was helping Shorter with a math problem and we weren’t talking too loudly.  He said we could help each other if we talked quietly.  That’s what I was doing.  So it’s not like I was fooling around or anything._

“Mr. Okumura.”  Professor Varishikov sets the last of the papers aside and straightens the pile.

Eiji straightens up in his chair.  “Yes, Sir?”

“I called you in here to talk to you about class earlier today.  Do you know why?”

“U-uh, no, Sir,” he replies, wracking his brain to find the answer.  “Oh, is it because Shorter, Ash, and I were talking?”

“That’s not the only instance, but yes.”

“Oh.”  Eiji falls silent, not sure what to say next. 

Suddenly, Professor Varishikov rises to his feet and leans over his desk.  He looks Eiji right in the eye.  “I did not appreciate you flirting with Mr. Wong and Mr. Lynx so blatantly in class today.” 

Eiji’s mouth drops open in shock.  “Wha-?”

“If you are going to flirt, I’d prefer if you do it with me.”

Once again, Eiji is shocked into silence.  _What is he even saying to me right now?_

“I’m a very jealous man, Mr. Okumura.  I don’t share well with others.”

“P-Professor Varishikov, I don’t u-understand!”

“I do not want to repeat myself, Mr. Okumura.”

A blush works its way down Eiji’s neck.  “S-sorry.”

“Come here.”  He beckons Eiji over with his finger and moves his chair backwards.

Standing from his seat, Eiji walks over to him and stands in front of him.  “Y-yes, Professor V-Varishikov?”

He pats his thighs.  “Sit.”

Gulping and lowering himself so he’s straddling the professor’s thighs, Eiji averts his eyes.  _Is he really angry with me?_

“Eiji,” he croons, cupping his face, “look at me.”

Like his chin is being pulled by a string, Eiji turns to look up at the professor.  “I s-swear I wasn’t flirting with Ash and Shorter, P-Professor V-Varishikov!”

“Shh, I believe you,” he soothes, wanting to keep the boy calm. 

Sagging into the professor’s touch, Eiji sighs in relief.  “So…is that all you wanted to talk to me about?”

The professor’s eyes get a glint that Eiji’s not sure if he likes or not.  “Well, no.”  He pauses to collect his thoughts.  “While I have recognized that you weren’t flirting with Mr. Wong and Mr. Lynx in class earlier, I still am quite jealous with how close you are with them.  I called you in here to address that fact with you.”

“Oh, uhm, well, they’re my best friends.  My only friends in fact.  Because I’m studying abroad and am originally from Japan, I found it really hard to make friends.  With Shorter being from China originally and Ash being his boyfriend, we all just kinda clicked.  It’s nothing but an honest friendship, I promise!”

“Ah, I see.  I, too, was a student studying from abroad.  I’m sure you can tell from my name, but I come from Russia.  I found it hard to make friends as well.”

Eiji brightens when he receives understanding from his teacher.  “That’s cool!  I’ve always wanted to see Russia!”

“It’s beautiful.”

“But, uhm, I guess I still don’t really understand why I’m still here.  Is there something more you need?”

Leaning forward so their lips brush against each other’s, he smirks.  “I think you know why you’re still here.”

Eiji’s breath hitches at the sudden close, intimate contact.  “A-ah.”

“No one from my department is here anymore; it was an early day off.  And no students will come by because I’ve posted that I’m in a meeting.  If they do, they’ll find the door locked.  So it’s just you and me now.”

His mouth goes dry and his breathing picks up slightly.  “Just you and me?” He questions.

“Just you and me,” Professor Varishikov confirms.  “Your outfit is in the cabinet.  Go get it and change in the bathroom.”

With dilated pupils, Eiji scrambles off his lap and heads to the small, locked cabinet in the corner of the office that he holds the only key for.  Fumbling with the lock, he pulls the cabinet open and grabs out a bundle of clothes before racing to the attached bathroom.  Quickly stripping from his clothes, he separates each piece of clothing before picking up the panties and slipping them on.  Next comes the skirt, then the shirt; thigh-highs and a choker are the finishing touch.  Eiji stares at himself in the mirror before opening the door and walking back into the main part of the office.

He finds the professor on his phone and waits.  However, he motions for Eiji to come closer.  Once he’s within arm’s length, Professor Varishikov reaches out and runs his hand up and down Eiji’s thigh.

“Yes, I understand.  I’ll make sure to look over the paperwork.  I talked with Max the other day and he suggested we try something different to get more participants.”  His hand traces the edge of Eiji’s panties.  “Although, we weren’t sure what.”  Teasingly, the hand slips under the edge of the panties and around the back, poking at his hole, causing Eiji to moan lowly.  “Hmm?  No, no one’s here with me.”  The hand retreats and goes back to stroking up and down Eiji’s thigh.  “That’s a good idea.  You and Max should get together and plan something.  That seems like just the thing he’s really good at.”  The hand goes back up, this time teasing Eiji’s front.  He whimpers.  “I’m sure I’m here alone.  I have some soft music playing in the background; maybe that’s what you’re hearing.”  He listens to the other person while running a finger up and down Eiji’s straining erection.  He smirks as he watches Eiji try to control himself.  “All right, well, I wish you luck.  Have a good nice, Shunichi.”  The other person bids Professor Varishikov goodbye before he hangs up the phone.  “Well, well, what do we have here?” He croons.

Eiji whimpers and bites his lip.  His eyes are full of need and are hooded as he looks down at the professor.  “D-do you like it, Professor Varishikov?”

Retracting his hand, he taps his lip.  “I’d like it better if you called me by the name I taught you when you first came to me.”

Eiji blushes and tries to form words but cannot find his voice.  After a minute of opening and closing his mouth, he finally is able to whisper, “D-do you like it, B-Blanca?”

Grinning ferally, he reaches out and grabs Eiji’s butt under his skirt.  “Oh, I don’t like it.  I love it!” He replies.  “You’re such a pretty little thing.”

Biting his lip again, Eiji arches into the touch.  _S-so good!_

“Do you like it when I touch you like this?  Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” he squeaks out, desperately wanting more.  “Please!”

“Please what?”

“Please touch me,” he gasps out.

Blanca’s grin becomes even more feral and he stands to his feet.  “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He rumbles, leaning close with his hands still on Eiji.  “You like it when your teacher touches you.  You like the fact that if we’re caught, we’ll get in trouble.  You like feeling slutty like this, don’t you?”

Eiji whimpers.  “Yes!” He moans.  “Please!  Please touch me!”

Growling, Blanca hoists Eiji up and sets him on the desk.  “Oh, I’ll do more than touch you, Slut,” he rasps, moving his hands down to pull Eiji’s thighs tight against him.  Crushing their lips together, Blanca _devours_ Eiji and roughly gropes him while rolling his hips.

Eiji melts into the kiss and moans as pleasure begins coursing through his body. 

Blanca breaks the kiss.  “I love it when you wear your slutty school girl costume,” he murmurs, pushing Eiji’s skirt up.  “But I love it even more when you listen to my texts that I send you in the morning.  Did you listen?”

Biting his lip and looking at him shyly, Eiji raises his legs up and reaches down to pull his panties aside.  Blanca’s breath hitches when he sees the smooth, flat end of a butt plug resting there.  “I did,” he murmurs.  “All day.”

Losing all sense of control, Blanca pulls the plug out before shoving it back in causing Eiji to moan loudly.  “You had this in you all day?  I bet you loved it; walking around with a plug in your slutty ass while people looked at you, talked with you.  I bet it made your day really exciting.  Especially when you were flirting with Ash and Shorter!”

“Nghn, please, Blanca!”

Abandoning the plug in favor of setting his now rock-hard cock free, Blanca pulls the plug out and thrusts his cock in.  “Ah, you’re so tight!” He hisses.

Eiji’s nails dig into Blanca’s shoulders.  “Nghn, so big!” He moans, biting his lip to keep silent.

“You’d better not be trying to keep quiet, Eiji.  You certainly had no problem in class, so I don’t know why you’re trying now,” Blanca says before biting down on his collarbone.

His mouth drops open and moans spill from his mouth.  His eyes roll back into his head as pleasure overwhelms him.  When Blanca adjusts Eiji so his legs are over his shoulders and his ass is hanging off the desk, he’s able to hit deeper inside Eiji and pounds his prostate.  Eiji screams.

“I bet that feels good, huh, Baby?  I bet your slutty ass feels so good right now!” Blanca grunts, watching a hazy look overtake Eiji’s features.

“B-lanca!  G-go-gonna cum!” He slurs.

“Cum for me, Baby.”

With another scream, Eiji cums.  His walls clamp down on Blanca, causing him to grit his teeth.  He continues to thrust in and out of Eiji, chasing his own end.  His hips begin to stutter and soon he’s releasing deep into Eiji’s pulsing, hot hole.  Pulling out, Blanca grabs the butt plug and pushes it back in.

Eiji groans.  “Mmm, it’s so hot!”

“Yeah?  Well, you’re going to keep it in and go home.  Then, I’ll call you tonight and come to pick you up.  When I do, I’m taking you somewhere where we’ll finish this.”  Blanca tucks himself back into his pants.  “Go change and go home.  Eat something and dress in this.”  He puts a package on the desk.  “You must wear everything in it.  And if you’re not, well, I’m sure you know what will happen.”

A chill runs down Eiji’s spine at the thrilling threat of punishment.  “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”  Blanca kisses Eiji’s nose.  “Go on then.”

Heading back into the bathroom on unsteady feet, Eiji quickly changes and folds the school girl uniform up.  He heads back over to the cabinet and locks the clothing away before picking up his bag and grabbing the package.  “I’ll see you later.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Okumura,” Professor Varishikov says, already back to work on something.  “I’ll be sure to give you a call later with the results.”

The door opens and closes, leaving him in silence.  He waits a moment before grinning to himself and standing to his feet.  _Oh, Eiji.  We’ve only barely begun!_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 70...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
